Recordando o Tratando de Recordar
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: La mente humana es un misterio sin resolver. Lo que soñamos no concuerda con la realidad o nuestra realidad no es lo que soñamos. ULTIMO EPI UP!
1. Accidente

**Recordando o Tratando de Recordar**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Holas!! Otra lesera más que se ocurrió XD Otro fic!! Y es que no me canso -w- lo más cuático de todo es que... ¡es otro fic de Digimon Frontier! La serie me dió duro, lo reconozco... pero no sean malpensados, no me refería a eso cof!! u.ú En fin! Me aburría tanto que me había decidido a hacer otro fic pero había un problema ¿DE QUE MUGRE SE PODIA TRATAR EL FIC? Hasta que me acordé de algunas cosas que serán aclaradas en **Advertencia**. No sé que tan largo será, tal vez sea de seis epis o menos... Bueno, la ficha!

**Título**: Recordando o Tratando de Recordar.

**Summary**: La mente humana es un misterio sin resolver. Lo que soñamos no concuerda con la realidad o nuestra realidad no es lo que soñamos.

**Personajes**: Pues Kouji, Kouichi, Karina, Sumomo y... bueno, demás personajes conocidos por ustedes.

**Disclaimer**: Pues que Kouji, Kouichi y demás personajes de Digimon Frontier pertencen a Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que la serie. Los demás OC son netamente invención mía.

**Advertencia**: Es Universo Alterno, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con la serie. Pues aparte de eso no habrá nada anormal, o eso creo yo n-nU Bueno, en un principio el fic es algo dramático, pero más adelante habrá un poco de Parody ¡Algo muy raro en mí! Soy más fome que el chiste del pollito que levantó una pata levantó la otra y se cayó XD... u.ú no viene al caso. ¡Ah, por cierto! Esto es producto del ocio y de estar sin clases por la toma de mi liceo n-nU, de recordar a mi lindo Shuichi n.n, leer mis antiguos fics (de nuevo) y cosas sin sentido y con coherencia de mi mente maquiavélica nyahahaha!! òwó ¡Ah! y de conversaciones con mi nee-chan, por supuesto XD

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre. Estará en tercera persona y... habrán intervenciones mías (N/A: Si soy yo hablándole a ustedes nyahahaha! XD)

**Agradecimientos a:** Las locuras que se nos ocurren por msn con mi nee-chan, entre los OC y diferentes series. ¡Homúnculos! XD

**Dedicado a**: Err... De mí para mí con todo mi yo XD Que egocéntrica. Neh, tal vez a Kouichi-kun, que se reirá cuando lo oblige a leer este fic XD Tal vez le traigan recuerdos ciertas 'escenas' a contar del cuarto capítulo.

Bueno sólo espero que lo lean por que... últimamente mis fics están algo abandonaditos TTwTT y es mi primer fic Drama/Parody. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Accidente.**

-¡Nos vemos mañana en clases, Kari-chan!

-¡No olvides de llevar el informe mañana, Sumomo-chan!

La pelirrosada de coletas se despedía en una esquina de otra muchacha pelivioleta corto. Ambas tenían los ojos miel y no superaban los catorce años.. Cruzaba la esquina mientras se despedía, pero no se percató de que ya había cambiado a rojo y un auto pasó a traerla, botándola al suelo.

-¿Kari-chan? ¡Kari-chan!- gritó la muchacha pelirrosada, corriendo a su auxilio.

La joven yacía en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada. Algunos transeúntes observaban la escena, mientras el culpable se bajaba de su auto viendo con horror la sangre de la chica.

-¡Karina-neechan!- gritó más fuerte la joven pelirrosada, mientras caía de rodillas a su lado- ¡Alguien que llame a una ambulancia!

Una mujer sacó nerviosa su celular y llamó a Urgencias, al mismo tiempo que un par de policías aparecían en la escena del crimen, tomando al conductor.

--

En el hospital se encontraban algunas personas en espera del doctor que atendía a la joven herida.

-Ya es la segunda vez en su vida que ocurre algo así...- murmuró la madre de la joven, quien usaba lentes y era peliazul y ojos azules al igual que su pequeña hija que se encontraba a su lado.

-Kari-oneechan estará bien, ¿cierto papá?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí Reiko-chan, Karina-chan es una chica muy fuerte. Saldrá bien de esta.- respondió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos miel.

Mientras, en el cuarto de la joven accidentada, una enfermera comentaba junto con el doctor los resultados de unos exámenes.

-Menos mal que la trajeron a tiempo. Con el tráfico que se originó debido a su accidente, la ambulancia no hubiese llegado.

Justamente en ese momento la joven, que tenía una venda en la cabeza, despertaba. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo.

-¡La muchacha está despertando, doctor!- alertó la enfermera.

-Tranquila.- dijo el doctor, tomándole de los hombros y recostándola en la cama- No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Nya?- dijo la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¿Nya?

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se cree gato?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Puede ser. El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte.

-¿Nya?- repitió la chica.

-Trata de preguntarle algo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Nya?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡La niña ha perdido la memoria!

-Trata de no alarmarte.- le dijo el médico- Revisa que todo esté en orden, avisaré a los familiares.

El doctor salió y afuera se encontró con la familia y los amigos.

-Señores Kaisawa, mucho gusto. Para los que no sepan, soy el doctor Karakuri y soy el doctor de cabecera de los Kaisawa.

-Menos mal que estaba disponible, doctor.- dijo George, el padre de la joven.

-Díganos doctor, ¿cómo está mi hija?- preguntó la mujer.

-Les tengo una noticia. Su hija ya despertó.

-¡Qué bien!- celebraron todos los presentes.

-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó el padre.

-Ella ha perdido la memoria.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Cuando se tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hay muchas posibilidades de pérdida de memoria, así como de morir o quedar con secuelas de por vida. Pero esta joven tuvo la suerte de tan sólo perder la memoria. Claro que... lo único que dice es 'Nya'.

-¿Nya?- preguntó Sumomo, la pelirrosada.

-Maullido de gato. ¿Tiene alguna vinculación con los gatos, mascotas o algo?

-Pues ama a los gatos y... tiene un gata.- respondió Sumomo- Además de eso, recién tuvimos una actividad de un proyecto y ella personificó a un gato.

-Hum...- respondió el doctor.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- preguntó Reiko.

-Pueden pasar, pero traten de no hablarle tan golpeado, puede asustarse. Recuerden que es como un bebé que recién descubre el mundo.

Todos ingresaron a verla.

-Qué bueno que está mejor.- dijo Sumomo- Me preocupé tanto.

-¡Nya!- dijo alegremente Karina, al verla acercarse.

-Veo que se alegra de verte.- dijo Musume, la madre de Karina.

-¡Nya, nya! ¡Nya!- exclamaba al verlos a todos.

Sonreía y los miraba muy contenta, pero cuando entró Kouji y se acercó a ella, su expresión cambió de inmediato.

-¡Nya!- gritó con miedo, abrazando a Sumomo, cómo ocultándose.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Tiene miedo.- resolvió la enfermera- Le tiene miedo al chico de polerón azul.

-¡Pero si soy Kouji! ¿Por qué debería tenerme miedo?

-¡Nya, nya, nya!- repetía, como si estuviera acusándolo.

-Lo mejor será que salgas afuera Kouji. Puede ser que aún no asimile bien las cosas.- le dijo Musume-sama.

Kouji se disponía a salir cuando apareció otro joven en la puerta. Venía bastante agitado. Era peliazul y de ojos azul azabache al igual que su hermano Kouji, sólo que lo tenía corto. Llevaba el buzo de su secundaria y un bolsón en la espalda.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- se excusó- Pero apenas terminó el entrenamiento he venido para acá. ¿Cómo está Karina?

-¡Nya!- exclamó ella muy alegre.

Kouichi, el recién llegado, se acercó a Karina para verle mejor, pero para sorpresa de todos, ella se tiró encima, abrazándole.

-¡NYAAA!

-¡Waa!- exclamó Kouichi- ¿Qu-qué le pasa?

-Ha perdido la memoria y, al parecer, puede reconocerte.- respondió Sumomo.

-Al igual que a todos nosotros, ¿pero por qué actuó así cuando vio a Kouji?- comentó Musume.

-Sea lo que sea, lo mejor será que se aleje de ella.- dijo el médico.

-¡Pero por qué!

-Por que ya viste su reacción. No le haces bien.

Kouji empuñó la mano, miró de mala manera al doctor y se retiró de la habitación.

-Nii-chan...- murmuró Kouichi mientras Karina se acurrucaba junto a él.

* * *

Ya está! nOn Me van a perdonar el epi tan cortito, pero lo demás debo dejarlo para el siguiente epi n-nU

Hasta entonces!!


	2. En casa

**Recordando o Tratando de Recordar**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Hi! nOn Perdón si me demoré lo mío en subir este epi, pero el liceo no perdona. Perdonenme! no respondí RR!! gomen ToT pero aquí va el otro epi, jejeje.

**Capítulo 1: En casa.**

-Nyaaa...- dijo Karina al encontrarse de nuevo con su casa. Habían pasado varios días desde su accidente y todavía no recordaba nada. Del brazo de Kouichi entró a su hogar.

-Gracias por venir, Kouichi-kun.- dijo la madre de la muchacha dejando un bolso en el suelo- Y perdona las molestias, pero...

-¡Nyaa!- exclamó Karina al ver a su gata bajar de las escaleras. Tironeándo del brazo de Kouichi, comenzó a hacerle cariño.

-No hay cuidado, Musume-sama.- dijo Kouichi, algo incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Musume-sama se retiró a la cocina y Kouichi se quedó a solas con Karina, quien alegremente acariciaba a su mascota.

-En serio pareces una niña pequeña...- murmuró Kouichi, sonriendo tímidamente.

Inmediatamente recordó una escena de unos días atrás, antes del accidente de Karina.

_-¡Kouichi, eres el mejor!- exclamó Karina, abrazándo al susodicho._

_-Lo que sea por mi amiga.- respondió éste, con unas orejas de perro en la cabeza._

-Si Kouji no se hubiera negado...- pensó.

Inmediatamente Karina dejó de acariciar a su mascota y se abalanzó sobre Kouichi.

-¡Nyaaa!

-¡Waa!- exclamó el joven, cayéndo al suelo debido al efusivo abrazo.

--

Ya era de noche y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de la chica. Karina estaba acurrucada junto a Kouichi, y éste la miraba con dulzura y algo de incomodidad. La puerta se abrió poco a poco, provocando un leve respingo por parte del joven.

-Soy yo, Kouchi-kun.

-Ah, Musume-sama, me ha dado un susto.- murmuró el joven.

-Si ya está dormida, puedes irte a tu casa.- Musume se acercó a la cama de su hija- Tu madre ha llamado y le dije que estabas con nosotros. Mejor será que te vayas, puede preocuparse.

-Está bien.

El joven comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado para no despertar a Karina, logrando su cometido. Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio y Kouichi se despidió de todos en casa.

--

-¡¡NYAAAA!!

-¿Qué pasó?

La madre ingresó preocupada a la habitación de su hija, seguida de su esposo y de la hermana menor de la joven. Eran las 10: 30 a.m. del domingo y su hija mayor estaba llorando en su cama.

-¡¡Nyaa!! ¡¡Nyaa!!- lloraba. Apuntaba una fotografía de su velador en donde salía con Kouichi.

-Ha tenido que irse, lo verás hoy en la tarde.- dijo Musume, tratando de calmar a su hija.

Pero continuaba llorando. Los padres de la joven no sabían que hacer. Ya habían molestado mucho a Kouichi, algo que hacía enfadar a Kouji. Éste se encontraba en su casa tomando desayuno.

_-¡Pero si me habías dicho que harías el papel del perro!- le recriminó Karina, disfrazada de gato._

_-No haré el ridículo delante de esos niños.- respondió, definitivo._

_-¡Argh!- se quejó Karina, dándole la espalda._

_-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Sumomo, apareciendo disfrazada de mariposa._

_-El señorito Minamoto se ha echado para atrás con el proyecto.- respondió Karina._

_-Sabes que me molesta que me digan así.- aclaró Kouji._

_-Me vale si te molesta.- Karina estaba realmente enfadada._

_-¡Hey chicos, la función ya va a comenzar!- dijo Takuya, apareciendo. Estaba disfrazado de árbol.- ¿Kouji por qué no te has puesto tu disfraz?_

_-Adivina.- respondió Karina, quien se retiró molesta._

_-Yo sabía que te ibas a correr olímpicamente, señorito Minamoto.- le reciminó Takuya._

_-No te deseo mal, pero ojalá te agarre un perro._

_-No serás tú, te corriste del papel._

-Tonta discución...- pensó Kouji mientras bebía su café.

_-¡... y ahora todo lo que habíamos ensayado se estropeó, y todo por culpa de Kouji!_

_-Tranquila, Kari-chan.- respondió Kouichi, y tomándo las orejas de perro que Karina sostenía en sus manos, añadió- Yo puedo hacer el papel. Al final, un árbol más un árbol menos que más da..._

_-¡Kouichi, eres el mejor!- exclamó Karina, abrazándo al susodicho._

_-Lo que sea por mi amiga.- respondió éste, con unas orejas de perro en la cabeza._

El telefóno sonó a lo lejos y su madrasta fue a atender.

-Tonto Kouichi...- pensó Kouji- ¿Tonto... Kouichi...? ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-Kouji, te llaman.

-Voy.- respondió, levantándose.

-¿Sí?

_-¿Kouji? Soy yo, Kouichi._

-Ah, hola Kouichi.

_-Te llamaba para preguntarte si haz ido a ver a Karina._

-No quiere verme. Arranca apenas me ve.

_-Creo que la discusión la afectó más de lo normal._

-No logro comprender el por qué.- respondió Kouji, con una ironía mal disimulada.

_-Comprende que ella..._

-Sí, me lo haz repetido unas cinco mil veces, si es que no han sido más.

_-Kouji, hoy andas difícil. Desde el accidente de Karina que andas insoportable._

-Eso no te incumbe.

_-Bueno, adiós. Cuando te sientas sociable llámame._

Cortó con una mezcla de dolor y rabia. Su hermano rara vez anda así, y eso le preocupaba. _"Tal vez sean problemas con su padre otra vez"_ pensó. Después se le vino otra idea a la cabeza. Tal vez estaba enojado con él. Pero... ¿por qué? No lograba comprender a su hermano.

Sonó el teléfono. Creyó que podía ser Kouji disculpándose, pero en el reconocedor de números decía 'Familia Kaisawa', creyó saber quién era.

-Familia Kimura habla Kouichi.

--

-¡Nyaaa!- Karina volvió a abalanzarce sobre él apenas lo vió en la entrada de su habitación.

-Ah, sí. Yo también te eche de menos.- respondió nervioso Kouichi.

-Los dejo. Debo ir al supermercado.

Musume-sama se retiró de la habitación y Kouichi se sentó con Karina en la cama de ella.

-He traído algo para ti.- dijo Kouichi, sacándo un chocolate con almendras de su bolsillo- Sé que te gustan.

-¡Nya!- dijo Karina, tomándo el chocolate y comiéndolo golosamente.

-No haz olvidado que te gustan.

Le dió un trozo de chocolate y ambos comían, después de que Karina terminara su chocolate, se acurrucó junto a él nuevamente.

-Eres peor que una gata con sus gatitos...- murmuró Kouichi mientras veía como dormía.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y Karina despertó. Le quedó mirando fijo y comenzó a acercarse.

-Nya...

-¡N- no, Ka- Kari-chan!- trataba de alejarla de él, pero su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya- ¡No, por favor!

Kouichi se sonrojó y cada vez se echaba más atrás, hasta que ambos cayeron de la cama. Karina estaba sobre él y se acercaba más a su cara hasta que sus narices rozaron. Ella le besó, provocando un notorio sonrojamiento de parte de Kouichi, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión.

Kuajajaja nOn RR?? Aiooz


	3. Relámpagos

**Recordando o Tratando de Recordar**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Holas! Estoy actualizando fics como loca xD aunque... Smiling in the Sadness no lo podré actualizar hasta que Hannah-neechan actualice Nii-san ToT Ah! Nii-san FC te manda muchos besitos :D Reviews!!

**A Aichankm:** Nihao! -w- joo, gracias x dejarme siempre reviews TwT y ya actualizé el shonen ai!! nOn Y sí, Karina se comporta como un gato x3 (Okenya: Sí, ps como tú, que bah! ¬¬) Jajaja Kouichi esclavizado... wena!! no se me había ocurrido! xD Aunque si lo vemos desde cierto punto de vista... sí, es SU esclavo XDD Karina atrevida!! OoO (Karina: Noooh...!! -cae al vacío-) Sí, perdió la memoria ¬¬U xD Por que te empeñas en hacer preguntas que adelantan el fic, eh? YoY Y aquí está el siguiente epi :D

**A hannah-hm:** Err... esa review data del 28 de Agosto xD ya te vale Y-Y Karina loca x Kouichi!! x33 y unas locas por Kouji y otras tantas por Koushiro ¬w¬ xD Kouji SIEMPRE celoso en mis fics, es lo que tiene ser tan... tan... tan Cáncer? Los Cáncer son celosos o.O (Okenya: sí!! Minako es muy celosa Y.Y Minako: ¬¬# Quién dice?) u.u Bueno, qué mas da, nunca te has destacado por dejar reviews largas como las mías :D ¡Por cierto! Habrán algunas escenas que se te harán conocidas nonU Epi 3! (8)

En fin! la cosa es que sólo dos personitas leen mis fic Y.Y ¿Acaso les cuesta mucho al resto pasar por aquí? ò.ô Toda persona que lea aquí y no deje Review le caerá encima la maldición de los gatos... òwó y no es broma ¬¬

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Relámpagos.**

Karina se separó un poco de él, y se tomó la cabeza, como si tuviera jaqueca.

-¿Qué... qué pasa, Kari-chan?

-¡¡Nyaa!!- gritaba, como si se quejara de un dolor agudo de la cabeza. Ocultaba su rostro de Kouichi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

En seguida Karina levantó la vista y sus ojos expresaban desesperación.

-Kouichi, ayúdame.- suplicó, de inmediato cayó desmayada.

-¡Kari-chan!

--

-¿En serio ha podido hablarte?- preguntó Sumomo.

-Claro, me ha pedido ayuda y después se desmayó.

-Ha sido un cuadro de recuperación de memoria.- dijo el médico después de examinarla- Son cómo relámpagos, vienen y se van. Son producidas por emociones fuertes.

-¿Emociones fuertes?- pronunció su madre, mirándo a Kouichi.

-¡Yo no he echo nada!- se defendió Kouichi, sintiéndose bastante nervioso.

-Tranquila. El joven aquí asegura que le dió un chocolate de almendras, su favorito. Tal vez recordó algo relacionado con eso y ha reaccionado, ¿no es así?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto.- respondió Kouichi.

-Si sigue así tal vez muy pronto recupere la memoria.- dijo el médico, incorporándose- Bueno, Kaisawa-san, me retiro.

-Gracias por venir, Karakuri-san.- dijo Musume incorporándose- Le acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Sumomo se sentó al lado de su prima, que dormía en su cama.

-Ane-chan...- murmuró, tomándole la mano.

-Se repondrá, sólo ha sido un desmayo.

-Kouichi, ¿estás seguro que sólo fue el chocolate el que provocó el relámpago?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó Kouichi, algo nervioso.

-Pues, como te pusiste tan nervioso...

-No es nada, ¡en serio!

-Kouichi...

-¡En verdad no es nada! Son imaginaciones tuyas.- rió Kouichi, algo intimidado por la mirada acusadora de Sumomo- En serio. Lo juro.

-No jures en vano, amigo.- dijo Sumomo, mirándole pícaramente a través de unos lentes oscuros.

-¿De donde sacaste esos lentes oscuros? ¿Y esa gorra de detective?

-No son míos, son de mi padre.- respondió Sumomo- Primero contesta mi pregunta, ¿pasó algo con Karina?

-¿Qué iba a pasar? ¡Nada!

-¿Ah sí?- Sumomo se acercó lentamente a la silla del acusado, o sea, a Kouichi.

-¿De donde salió esta silla de acusados?

-Neh, la magia de la imaginación.- respondió Sumomo- Ahora, comienza a cantar.

-¿Y qué canto? ¿El cumpleaños feliz?

-Estamos graciosos, ¿eh?- Sumomo se cruzó de brazos- Tendremos que aplicar métodos de tortura, me parece mucho.

-¡No! ¡Está bien, hablo!

-¡Y sabía que iba a resultar!- Sumomo dejó de lado el disfraz- ¿Y?

-Me ha besado.

-¿¡Qué te qué!?- chilló Sumomo, quien reflejaba en su cara la sorpresa.

-¡Me besó y fue por eso que reaccionó!

-Me tiro por la ventana.- comentó Sumomo.

-¿Y por qué vas a hacerlo?

-Es una forma de decir, tarado.

-Ah, ok.

-Así que te ha besado...- murmuró Sumomo, mientras se levantaba de su silla. Se giró con el disfraz puesto.- ¡A no ser que tú te hallas aprovechado de mi pobre prima que está sin memoria y le haz besado!

-¡Que no! Incluso se podría decir que ella se aprovechó de mí.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está la madre del cordero!

-¿Eh?

-¡El gato atrapo al ratón!

-Me confunde.

-¡Ah jajajajajaja!

-Y me da miedo.

-Bien, dejemos todo este jueguito y vayamos al grano dijo el pollo.

-Ya era hora, esta escena me estaba dando miedo.

-Así que se besaron, y ella tuvo el relámpago, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo este tiempo.

-Perdona. Pero tampoco es mi culpa. La que teclea esto es la culpable.

(N/A: Oh sí. Es mi culpa :3 Me metí en el fic eh!! I am so happy nOn)

-Aah, ya que.

En ese momento Karina despierta.

-¡Al fin haz despertado Kari-neechan!

-Nya- respondió la chica.

Miró a Kouichi y este se preparaba para recibirla en sus brazos atropelladamente como lo hacía siempre, pero extrañamente no lo hizo. Kouichi y Sumomo se miraron confundidos y miraron a Karina, que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama.

-Duerme como un lirón.- dijo Sumomo fingiendo molestia.

-Mejor. Iré a ver a Kouji, no me tardo.

-¿Y si despierta mientras tú estás allá?

-No volveré solo.

-¿Traerás a Kouji? ¿Estás loco? Karina le tiraría cosas, ya sabes que le tiene miedo.

-Tengo un plan, no me tardo.- dijo sonriente mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Kou-san!- le llamó Sumomo, pero éste no regresó- ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

Miró a su prima que dormía acurrucada junto a su almohada.

* * *

Pss bien acepto reviews!!

aioz!


	4. El plan

**Recordando o Tratando de Recordar**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Holas!! Sí, ya es oficial el cambio de Nick XD ¡¡Ahora soy Delyneko-chan!! (se escuchan aplausos falsos) Y volví con otro episodio de este... ¿inusual fic?

Kouji: Dirás extraño ¬¬

Dely: Kouji-kun!! :3

Kouji: No me mires así, pervert!! ò.ó

Dely: No soy pervert ¬¬U

Kouji: Claro que lo eres, ¿verdad nii-san? eh... ¿Nii-san?

Kouichi: (Habla desde el otro lado de la puerta) ¡¡Ya voy!!

Kouji: Qué demonios...? ò.ô

Kouichi: Hola ñ.ñUU (Aparece con una Karina aferrada a su pierna)

Karina: TTOTT

Dely: Qué le pasó a Karina?? o.O

Kouichi: No quería entrar ñ-ñUUUU

Karina: TTOTT Kouji malooo!!

Kouji: o.ô"

Dely: No que no tenías memoria?? O.O

Karina: Con cada cosa rara que me pasa en tus fics ya no sé ni lo que hago u.ú

Dely: Ejem!! XD Dejémoslo. Kouji, haz el favor de responder tú las reviews, ¿sí? Yo hablaré a SOLAS con Karina (mirada asesina a Karina)

Karina: o.oUU

Kouji: (suspiro de pesar) Ya que... u.u

**Aichankm:**

**hannah-hm:**

Kouji: Son todas. Bueno, aprovechando que estoy solo les daré un consejo: CIERREN LA VENTANA, no lean lo que está mas abajo, se los digo por que Dely-soy-una-pervert-sama está con otra de sus locuras... de nuevo u.ú

Kouichi: ehm... Nii-chan o.o

Kouji: Qué?

Dely: (Apareciendo detrás de Kouji con mirada siniestra) Con que voicotiando el fic, ¿eh?

Kouji: Waa!!

Kouichi: Eso era lo que te iba a decir u.uUU

Dely: Ahora hablaré a solas con Kouji n.n (Se lo lleva arrastrando)

Kouji: Piedad!! ToT

Dely: No me pidas piedad u.ú y... desde cuando pides piedad?? ò.ô

Kouji: Desde que aparecistes en Fanfiction ¬¬

Dely: No molestes!! ùwú (se lo lleva)

Kouichi: O.O" Bueno... ya que todos se fueron... ¡Que disfruten el nuevo episodio!

(Se escuchan diariazos de fondo y gritos por parte de Kouji)

Kouichi: o.oUUUUUUU

**Capítulo 4: El Plan**

Cerca del mediodía el timbre suena en la casa de los Minamoto. El joven Minamoto se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con una sorpresa.

-¿Kouichi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola hermanito. ¿Cómo haz estado desde la conversación?- comenzó a decir Kouichi con un tono de burla muy mal disimulado- Mal Kouji, me trataste pésimo. Lo siento mucho, Kouichi, no volverá a pasar. Oh no te preocupes, yo también he tenido días malos.

-¿A qué vino todo eso?- preguntó Kouji con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Ejem! ¡Cof!- Kouichi tenía una gota de sudor en la sien- Dejálo. Entremos ya, ¿quieres?

Kouji abrió más la puerta, dejando entrar a su hermano mayor.

-Huele delicioso, ¿está cocinando Satomi-sama?

-Hola Kouichi.- dijo Satomi desde la cocina.

-¡Hola Satomi-sama!

-¿A que haz venido si se puede saber?

-Vengo a buscarte.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito que vayamos juntos a una parte.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Que interrogatorio, eres peor que Sumomo-chan.- dijo Kouichi arqueando una ceja.

-Escupe de una buena vez. ¿Para qué me quieres?

-¡Oh Kou-chan!- dijo Kouichi tomándole una mano con los ojos muy brillosos- He venido a buscarte para llevarte en mi corcel blanco hasta el castillo que será la cuna de nuestro amor.

Kouji se molestó tanto que le propinó tal coscorrón en la cabeza a Kouichi, que lo dejó con un chichón enorme.

-No me jodas.- dijo Kouji con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento.- respondió Kouichi- No he podido evitarlo.

-Me estás aterrando Kouichi, jamás te creí hacer algo semejante.- comentó Kouji- Te estás juntando mucho con Sumomo. (N/A: ¡No, que bah, Kouji! Es cosa de poner KouKou en Google para encontrar cosas peores XD)

-¡Era broma, hombre!- rió Kouichi- Era para que despejes los nervios, pero a mí me despejaste las ideas con el coscorrón.

-Bueno. ¿Y para qué haz venido?

_Cinco minutos después..._

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni muerto!

-¡Vamos Kouji, todo sea por el bien de Kari-chan!

-¡No!

-Pero si no se demora nada en crecer.

-¡Me demoré tres años en tenerla así!

-¿Tres años?

-No te daré tantos detalles de mi vida personal, Kouichi.

-Me basta con los resúmenes.

-Gracioso.

-¡En fin! Mira es muy sencillo. Sólo tienes que cortártelo como yo, actuar como yo y usar mi ropa. Karina no se dará cuenta del cambio por la razón más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó Kouji arqueando una ceja.

-¡Que somos gemelos!- respondió Kouichi.

-Oh no me había dado cuenta.- comentó Kouji sarcásticamente.

-¡Vamos Kouji!

-Me niego rotundamente a cortarme el cabello.

Kouichi suspiró y nuevamente tomó las manos de Kouji como quien declara su amor.

-¡Kou-chan! Te he amado siempre por como eres en el interior y no en el exterior. Ya sea que tengas el cabello tan corto que parezcas rapado o lo tengas tan largo como Rapunzel. ¡Kou-chan, yo...!

La broma de Kouichi fue cortada por otro golpe en la cabeza por parte del menor de los gemelos.

-¡¡Eres peor que Takuya!! ¿¡Lo sabías!?

-De él aprendí a ponerte nervioso con ese tipo de cosas.- rió Kouichi, pero su risa fue apagada por la mirada de furia de su hermano- Mejor me callo.

-Ya te dije que... ¡¡NO!!

--

-Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Y yo que te quiero tanto!- lloriqueó Kouichi.

Kouji tronó sus dedos anunciando otro golpe y Kouichi comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

-Bien niños, no es necesaria la fuerza bruta.- dijo Tomoko-sama, madre biológica de los gemelos, apareciendo en el comedor de su departamento- Soy buena en esto así que serás igual a Kouichi.

-Que emoción.- dijo Kouji irónicamente.

-Al menos no te cortarás el cabello.- Kouichi trató de calmar a su hermano, pero este estaba realmente enfadado.

Tomoko-sama soltó el cabello de su hijo menor, llegándole hasta un tercio de la espalda. Comenzó con una coleta alta y de ahí a tomar uno por uno los mechones de cabello hasta dejárselos hasta la altura del final del cuello llegando a los hombros, como Kouichi. Después se colocó la gorra de él y se miró en el espejo.

-¡Listo! Estás igual que tu hermano, Kouji.- dijo Tomoko, muy feliz.

Ambos gemelos de miraron en el espejo y después se observaron mutuamente.

-Es como si... estuviera frente al espejo.- comentó Kouji.

-Nii-chan...- murmuró Kouichi, entonces ambos escucharon un sollozo disimulado por parte de la señora Kimura- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-Es tan emocionante verlos iguales, niños...- dijo, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Mamá...- murmuró Kouji.

-¡Bien, la primera parte está lista!- dijo Kouichi para calmar la tensión- Ahora ven a mi cuarto.

Tomó a Kouji del brazo y se lo llevó a su habitación.

-Bien Kouji, aquí tengo algo de ropa.- dijo Kouichi abriendo un clóset de dos puertas- La idea es que uses mi ropa para que Karina no te reconozca.

Kouichi se calló súbitamente y miró un poco al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Kouji... ¿viste la reacción de mamá?

-Sí. Realmente nos quiere.

-¿Y tú... me quieres?

-¿Eh?- dijo Kouji, creyendo que Kouichi estaba bromeando otra vez, pero se dió cuenta de que tenía un halo muy serio- Yo... claro que te quiero, hermano.

-¿En serio?- dijo Kouichi, girándose y avalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle- ¡Kou-chaaaan!

Kouji le detuvo con un pisotón en la cabeza.

-¡Sabía que no hablabas en serio, tarugo!

-¡Perdón!

--

-Ya está.- dijo Kouichi, mirando a su hermano- Eres exactamente igual a mí.

-Sólo exteriormente, no estoy igual de deschabetado que tú.

-¿Yo deschabetado? No hermanito, sólo algo demente.

-Me pregunto cuál es la diferencia...- dijo Kouji sarcásticamente.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Lo único que nos queda es que dejes de lado tu sarcasmo y tu actitud severa, ya que sabes que yo no soy así.

-No me pidas imposibles.

-Ya te pedí que seas mi novio y no aceptaste.- lloriqueó Kouichi.

-No busques que te dé las tuyas.- respondió el otro, molesto.

-¡Dónde está tu sentido del humor, hombre!

-Lo deje durmiendo en mi cama.

-¡Oh Dios por qué me haz dado un hermano tan sárcastico!

-Mejor pregunta '¡Oh Dios por qué mi hermano me golpea tanto!' y yo responderé por él.

-Está bien, está bien. Nos estamos desviando del tema. El problema es saber si sabrás actuar como yo.

-Somos hermanos gemelos. Ya sé cómo te comportas con los demás, aunque conmigo seas bastante raro.

-¿Raro yo? No hermanito, sólo te quiero tanto que me gustaría casarme contigo.

-Un día de estos lo voy a pillar desprevenido y me las va a pagar todas juntas...- pensó Kouji molesto.

-Que raro.

-¿Qué?

-No me dijiste nada.

-Neh, sólo estaba pensando qué vestido de novia me pondré para nuestra boda.- Kouji puso una cara muy tierna.

-¿¡WTF!?- Kouichi se convirtió en piedra, comenzó a quebrarse y poco a poco cayó en pedacitos.

-¡Gané!- gritó triunfante el menor- Bueno, hermanito, me voy a la casa de Karina. Te llamo en caso de cualquier cosa. ¡Adiós!

Kouji salió de la habitación ante la mirada aterrada de Kouichi.

Kouichi: Eso sería n.n

Dely: Aah... qué bien se siente no tenerlos cerca nOn

Kouichi: Ano... Dely-sama... ¿qué le haz echo a Kouji-kun y Karina-chan o.O?

Dely: Algo que jamás te haré a ti por ser tan mono x3

Kouichi: o/oUU Etto...

Dely: Espero que les haya gustado .o

Kouichi: Sí, eso esperamos :D

Los dos: ¡¡Hasta la próxima!!


	5. Sueño

**Capítulo 5: Sueño.**

Todos: Holaaaas!!

Dely: El último epi del fic u.u

Kouichi: n.ñU

Kouji/Karina: Estamos protestando en contra de los abusos de Dely-sama!! ò.ó

Dely: Moi? Yo no abuso de nadie o.o

Kouji: Abusas de nosotros ¬¬

Karina: Eso, eso!!

Dely: Si yo abusara de ti, Kouji-kun, varias personas se enojarían conmigo, empezando por las Kouji-fan ùwú Segundo, no abusaría de ti por que para eso tengo a Koushiro XD

Kouji: ¬¬#

Dely: Y tercero, si quiero abusar de ti, te pongo como todo un buen uke en un fic yaoi... de cuatro patas! òwó

Kouji: PERVERTIDA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: TU HERMANA!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: TENGO HERMANO!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Y TE CORRE MANO!! Ò.Ó

Kouichi: Por qué me meten a mí en esto ToT

Karina: Por que si no estuvieras tú, no estaría Kouji y no existiría el KouKou n.n

Kouichi: el qué? o.o

Karina: Mejor vamos respondiendo reviews, ¿no?

Kouichi: Mejor que mejor n.n

Karina: Bien!! Espero que les guste el final ñOñ

Kouji: ECCHI!! Ò.Ó

Dely: TARUGO!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: TARADA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Y BOSNIA!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: ITURRA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: ES EL DIRECTOR DE MI LICEO!! Ò.Ó

Kouichi: Dely-sama, tenemos que empezar con el fic ñ.ñUU

Karina: u.ú" Kouji, deja ya de molestar a Dely-sama o traigo a Okenya-anesan

Kouji: ¬o¬ Ok, ya me callo.

Dely: Já! Gané! nOn

Kouji: ¬.¬# Igual te odio...

Kouichi: Que les guste el episodio!! nOñ

* * *

-Espero que el plan de Kouichi funcione, sino el funeral me lo paga él.- pensó el joven Minamoto mientras tocaba el timbre en la residencia Kaisawa.

-Kouichi, ¿no que estabas arriba?- preguntó la hermana menor de Karina al abrir la puerta.

-Ehm...- el joven Kouji pensó un momento- He tenido que salir de emergencia pero ya volví.

-Adelante.

Kouji ingresó a la casa algo aliviado ya que por lo menos había logrado engañar a Reiko. Subió a la habitación de Karina y Sumomo estaba adentro.

-¿Kouichi?- preguntó al verle con otra ropa.

-No, soy Kouji.

-¡Madre Santa! ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-No, sólo que...

-Ah ya.- le cortó Sumomo- Comprendo. Karina está en el baño, ya viene.

Justo en ese momento Karina ingresa a la habitación, avalanzándose sobre Kouji.

-¡Nya!

-¿Qué demo...?- Kouji giró su cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Karina- ¡Karina!

-Trata de pasar desarpecibido.- murmuró Sumomo.

-Ah... esto, ehm... Si, yo también te eché de menos.- dijo Kouji disimulando lo mejor posible- Me las pagarás Kouichi, lo juro.- pensó.

-Nya...

-Anosa, Kou-chan, digo, Kou-san.- dijo Sumomo- Anosa... ¿los dejo solos?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Kouji.

-Bueno, Kari-neechan, los dejo. Bai cha.

-¡No!- suplicó Kouji, pero no fue escuchado- ¿Y ahora que hago?

Karina se abrazó a él y ambos se sentaron en la cama. Kouji se sonrojó notablemente y comenzó a recordar.

_Kouji caminaba por el pasillo de su secundaria e iba a ingresar a su salón cuando vió que Karina y algunas de sus amigas estaban adentro conversando. Se quedó en la puerta y escuchó la conversación sin querer._

_-¡... pero si Kouji es lo más borde que hay!- exclamó una que reconoció como Nicky, tenía el cabello lila melena ondulado y los ojos castaños- No puedo creer lo que me dices, Kari-chan._

_-Pues así son las cosas.- respondió ella. Estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas y sólo le veía por detrás._

_-Vaya, y yo que creía que sentías algo por Kouichi.- comentó la otra a quién reconoció como Mitsuki. Tenía el cabello negro lacio haste un tercio de las espalda y un mechón le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran negros también._

_-Los quiero a los dos, pero a uno más que otro.- respondió Karina con una sonrisa algo tímida._

_-¿Qué haces ahí Minamoto?- dijo una apagada voz femenina, el aludido dió un respingo._

_-¡Miki-san!- exclamó Kouji algo alarmado- Menudo susto me haz dado._

_-¿Que hacías ahí?- preguntó de nuevo la muchacha. Tenía el cabello anaranjado corte melena y sus inexpresivos ojos castaños le miraban fijamente._

_-Esto..._

_-¿Kouji?- dijo Karina abriendo la puerta de par en par, detrás suyo estaban Nicky y Mitsuki- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí si tienes entrenamiento?_

_-Esto... yo..._

_-Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.- dijo Miki mirando a la joven pelivioleta._

_-¡Kou-chan!- le reprendió Karina sonrojada._

_-¡No fue a propósito!_

_-¡Vete!- le gritó, Kouji salió entre corriendo y caminando rápido._

-Me pregunto si es a Kouichi a quien quiere más...- pensó, justo en ese momento Karina trató de quitarle el jockey. (N/A: Jockey: gorra)

-¡N- no, Kari-chan!

Kouji trató de afirmarse el jockey como pudo, pero Karina logró quitárselo. Como algunas mechones de su cabello estaban afirmadas por la gorra cayeron cuan largos eran, dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad.

-¡Nyaaa!- gritó Karina, despavorida.

-¡Kari-chan!- exclamó Kouji en un vano intento por calmarla.

-¡Nyaa!- Karina salió de la habitación corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó su madre al verla correr pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Kouji salió tras ella amarrándose la coleta como pudo y unos metros más allá de la casa la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué huyes así?

-¡Nyaa!- lloraba Karina tratando de liberarse de su opresor.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

_-¡Eres un inconsiente egocéntrico y egoísta!- Karina le gritaba con la cara llena de lágrimas._

El recuerdo lo dejó perplejo. Dejó súbitamente de tomarle del brazo cuando llegaban Sumomo y la madre de Karina. Ésta fue corriendo a los brazos de su prima llorando.

-Te descubrió.- dijo Sumomo- Tranquila Karina, ya pasó.

Kouji comenzó a correr hacia cualquier dirección.

--

-¡Rayos! Nunca me acordé de la gorra.- le dijo Kouichi a su hermano menor, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

-Lo peor de todo es que aún no supera ese miedo que tiene contra mí.

-Hum. Así vamos de mal en peor.

-Gracias hermano.- dijo Kouji, Kouichi le miró sorprendido- Sé que lo hiciste sólo por ayudarme, gracias.

-De nada.- sonrió el otro.

-Me ayudaste a reconocer una gran verdad.

-¿En serio?- Kouichi parecía no créersela.

-Sí.- Kouji se levantó de su asiento y le tomó de las manos- ¡Descubrí cuánto te amo, Kou-san!

Kouichi quedó petrificado con la cara desencajada y Kouji comenzó a reírse.

-¡Viste hermanito que yo también tengo mi humor!

-Esto me aterra más que esa vez que ví a Miki sonreírle a un cachorrito en la calle.- comentó Kouichi con muchas gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro.- dijo Kouji- Bueno, me quiero cambiar de ropa. Voy a tu habitación.

Kouji salió ante la mirada de incomprensión de su hermano mayor.

-Al menos haz cambiado desde esa discusión con Karina.- pensó Kouichi, sonriendo.

--

-Veo que no ha mejorado mucho.- dijo Nicky, quien se encontraba en el salón de la casa de Karina.

-No, y espero que mejore pronto.- respondió Sumomo.

-La mente humana es un misterio sin resolver.- dijo Miki, observándo a Karina que comía gustosa una galleta.

-Qué filosófica, Miki-chan.- dijo Sumomo.

-No me digas chan.- respondió Miki, mirándole fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Por favor sin peleas.- dijo Nicky.

-Neh, nadie va a pelear.- dijo Sumomo.

Karina las quedó mirando a todas fijamente y ellas la miraron a su vez.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

La joven pelivioleta vió que todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso y se mareaba.

-¿Kari-chan? ¡Kari-chaaaaaaan...!

--

Ti... Ti... Ti... Ti...

El sonido de la máquina que marcaba las pulsaciones la despertó poco a poco. Vió que el médico y una enfermera estaban cerca de su cama. Trató de incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en la cabeza se lo impidió.

-¡La muchacha está despertando, doctor!- alertó la enfermera.

-Tranquila.- dijo el doctor, tomándole de los hombros y recostándola en la cama- No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Karakuri-sama?

-Veo que me reconoces, Karina-san.

-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

-Haz tenido un accidente. Gracias a Dios que no ha sido nada grave.- dijo el médico- Bien, avisaré a sus familiares.

La enfermera comenzó a revisar sus pulsaciones en la máquina que se encontraba a un costado y la familia y los amigos de Karina aparecieron en la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-¡Kari-chan, hija!- dijo su madre abrazándole.

-Qué bueno que estás mejor.- dijeron Sumomo y Takuya al unísono.

Karina sonrió y entonces vió a Kouji que estaba más atrás.

-Kouji...- murmuró.

-Menudo susto me diste, Kari-chan.- dijo, sonriendo.

Karina le devolvió la sonrisa y un agitado Kouichi aparecía en la puerta.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- se excusó- Pero apenas terminó el entrenamiento he venido para acá. ¿Cómo está Karina?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió Karina.

-¡Kari-chan! ¡Estás despierta!

-Acaba de despertar.- dijo el médico- ¡Bien! Lo mejor será que salgan todos, Karina-san debe descansar.

-¡Adiós!- dijeron todos.

-Nos vemos.- respondió ella- ¡Ah, Kou-chan!

-¿Eh?- dijo él quedándose a solas con ella.

Karina le sonrió dulcemente y, tomándole la mano, le dijo:

-De los dos, al que quiero más es a ti, Kouji.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió- ¿De qué hablas?

Karina sólo sonrió y Kouji le miraba algo confundido.

-¡Kou-chan!- dijo Kouichi desde la puerta- Tenemos que irnos, después tendrás tiempo de demostrarle tu amor a Karina.

-¡Me la vas a pagar, Kouichi!- gritó Kouji, entre enfadado y sonrojado, mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Neh, Kouji-kun! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tu novia ya se repondrá!- se escuchó decir de parte de Takuya.

-¡Que no es mi novia, baka ne!- gritó Kouji.

-¡Aaah entonces no hay impedimento para que seas mi novio!

-¡No me jodas, Taku-baka!

-¡No me digas baka!

-¡Momento!- se escuchó decir por parte de Kouichi- Kouji es mío, tengo más derecho que tú sobre él.

-¡Injusto! Ustedes no podrían, son hermanos.- contestó Takuya.

-¡Callénse los dos!- dijo Kouji

-¡Para no más problemas, podríamos ser un trío!- gritó Kouichi- ¡Un Takoukou!

-¡Cállate Kouichi, creerán que somos yaois!- este grito por parte de Takuya y Kouji al mayor de los gemelos se escuchó algo lejano.

Karina sonrió ante tal montaje y vió que sus orejas de gato estaban sobre el velador al lado de su cama.

* * *

Dely: ¡Se acabó!

Karina: o/o Ejem! por qué siempre yo?? ñ/ñ

Kouji: Tu fic es raro ¬o¬

Kouichi: n.nU

Dely: Bueno, ya les advertí que sería algo raro el fic, muy corto para ser yo XD

Kouichi: yo no lo entendí... ¿que ocurre al final?

Dely: ejem!! u.ú la última escena del hospital es el regreso al primer capítulo, es decir, todo lo que ocurrió durante el fic es el sueño que tuvo Karina mientras estaba inconsiente, ¿comprendes?

Kouichi: Ah! Ya entiendo n.n"

Kouji: sigo diciendo que es raro u.ú

Dely: tú también lo eres ùwú

Kouji: ¬¬"

Dely: ¬¬#

Kouji: Baka...

Dely: No soy vaca, soy gato ùwú

Kouji: Y más encima tonta

Dely: MIRA QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: DOBE!! Ò.Ó

Dely: NO TE JODE!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: BRUJA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Y A MUCHA HONRA!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: QUE TE VAYA MAL QUE TE VAYA BIEN!! Ò.Ó

Dely: QUE TE APLASTE UN AUTO QUE TE LLEVE EL TREN!! Ò.Ó

Karina: Ahhh u.u (se escuchan los insultos mutuos de Kouji y Dely de fondo) Bueno, Kou-san! Lo mejor será que vayamos despidiendo n.n

Kouichi: Ehm... ah sí! Gracias a todos lo que se dignaron a leer este fic nOn

Karina: Gracias por todo.

Kouichi/Karina: Adiós!! n.n

Kouji: CHALADA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: IDIOTA!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: HUASA BRUTA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Y QUE JUE!! Ò.Ó

Karina: Del amor al odio, un paso u.u

Kouichi: Sí...

Kouji: OCIOSA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: TU MAMÁ SERA UNA OSA!! Ò.Ó

Kouichi: Qué hizo mi mami T.T

Karina: Engendrarlos u.ú

Kouji: ANDA A ACOSTARTE!! Ò.Ó

Dely: NO HASTA QUE TERMINE DE PELEAR CONTIGO!! Ò.Ó

Karina: (con cabreo inminente _-by hannah-hm _xD) ¬¬ Ustedes dos... CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!! Ò.Ó

Kouji/Dely: Ya bueno... ó.òUUU

(Llega la mamá de Dely)

Mamá de Dely: ¬¬ Anda a acostarte o te dejo sin pc... POR UNA SEMANA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: O.O Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!! (cae al vacío)

Karina: Gracias, Tía mamá de Dely-sama n.n"

Mamá de Dely: Y ustedes marchense de aquí ¬¬

Kouichi: Por supuesto!! n.nUUUUUU

(Todos se van)

_**.**__**:-:'**_**Delyneko-chan**_**':-:**__**.**_


End file.
